


Rules Are Meant To Be Broken

by lusthurts



Category: Glee
Genre: Alcohol, Best Friends, Blaine Anderson & Sam Evans Friendship, Blaine Anderson & Tina Cohen-Chang Friendship, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Never Have I Ever, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusthurts/pseuds/lusthurts
Summary: Memorial weekend of their senior year, best friends Blaine, Tina, and Sam decide to break into Blaine's family's liquor cabinet and get a little crazy. They set a list of rules for the night and go out of control while they break each one.This takes place during season 5 right before graduation (Memorial Day weekend). The only difference is that Kurt & Blaine never got back together after Blaine cheated on him, so they're not engaged.Blamtina friendship fic with Blam romance. Minor Seblaine romance. Rated for teens & up but there are some adult themes including alcohol and minor sexual language.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans, Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 16
Kudos: 56





	1. Making the Rules

As high school came to a close, each individual senior tried to find a way to make their last days together memorable. For the glee kids, it meant preparing for a possible second consecutive national championship. For everyone else, it meant partying and living every moment like it was their last. Three students in particular recognized that they had missed out on some parts of the regular high school experience due to focusing so heavily on glee club. 

Memorial weekend arrived and every kid in school celebrated the long weekend. Blaine Anderson’s parents decided to go on a romantic weekend getaway while they had the opportunity to escape the stresses of work, leaving Blaine plenty of room to spend his Memorial weekend however he chose. Lucky for his two best friends, Blaine decided to host a small get together. 

Friday night of Memorial weekend, Blaine invited Sam and Tina over for a movie night and gossip session. All three of the friends couldn’t wait for a night of endless laughter and bonding. “Alright, what are we gonna do first?” Blaine asked when everyone sat on the couch in his basement. 

“I want to do something crazy. Something really memorable,” Sam commented, looking around the room. His eyes landed on Blaine’s parents’ alcohol cabinet. 

Tina followed Sam’s gaze and raised an eyebrow. “Are you guys thinking what I’m thinking?” She started to stand up and walk over to the cabinet. Blaine and Sam followed closely behind. All three of them stared at the large glass structure for a moment as each thought of what might happen if they decided to open it up. 

“No...we can’t. My parents would kill me,” Blaine eventually broke the silence, shaking his head and stepping backward with his arms crossed. 

Tina and Sam both turned around to face Blaine and the friends locked eyes, knowing exactly what they wanted to do. Sam decided to be the voice of reason. “Come on, dude. Your parents wouldn’t even notice. They have more alcohol than they know what to do with. We’d be doing them a favor.” 

Blaine looked between Sam and Tina, truly wishing he didn’t want to participate in their scheme. “Alright, here’s the deal. We need to set up some ground rules to guarantee nothing bad happens and my parents don’t find out. I’m gonna write them down here.” He found a piece of paper and a marker and started writing his “rules” for the night. “Alright, rule number one: we each pick a bottle and that’s all we get.” 

Sam raised an eyebrow. “A bottle each? That’s more than I was expecting. You’re way cooler than I thought.” Blaine blushed a little at the compliment and attempted to hide his embarrassment from Sam. Everytime he thought he was starting to get over his crush on Sam, the feelings reemerged stronger. Sam barely noticed Blaine’s blushing as he reached for the doors to the cabinet. 

Blaine grabbed Sam’s arm before he could open the doors. “Wait, I’m not done. Rule number two: no drinking games. I know they’re fun and all that but all of us know we don’t need them and it’s just a way to get really drunk really fast without actually enjoying any of it. Also, I’d like to not completely black out tonight.” 

“You know sometimes you’re pretty lame,” Sam playfully nudged Blaine, knowing Blaine would take the comment as a joke.  
Of course, Blaine didn’t mind Sam’s teasing. He found it sort of endearing. “Laugh all you want now but we have the whole weekend to go crazy and do fun things. We don’t want to end up being so hungover tomorrow that we can’t take advantage of the gorgeous weather. We still want to go to the beach.” Blaine knew the beach comment would convince both of them of his strict rule; all three of them had been looking forward to spending a day at the lake for over a month. To prove Blaine’s point, both Tina and Sam nodded along, signaling that Blaine could continue with his rules. “Rule number three: we all put our phones in a drawer and don’t touch them until the morning. I know none of us want to wake up to our parents or friends getting mad at us because of drunk texts.”

Sam’s eyebrow raised a little, confused by Blaine’s concern. “Dude, none of us are gonna do anything stupid. You two are literally in the top three of our class rank.” 

Tina rolled her eyes at Sam’s ignorance. “Maybe, but alcohol changes that. The last time Blaine drank, he drunkenly facetimed Kurt and it led to a period of a month where they didn’t talk to each other because of some of the stuff Blaine said. Also, I’ve definitely drunk texted Mike before and I don’t want to do that tonight. And don’t even pretend you haven’t sent drunk texts to exes before.”

Sam glanced at Blaine and then looked back at Tina. “Okay, fine, I’ve sent some destructive Snapchats before.” 

Blaine laughed a little as he patted Sam’s arm with his hand. He adored Sam’s stubborn nature. “Alright, rule number four: no one leaves this house no matter what. There is literally nothing more dangerous than drunk driving so we’re definitely not doing that. And since we don’t have our phones, there’s no other safe way of getting a ride. Walking outside while drunk just risks my neighbors finding out something’s up and calling my parents or telling them when they get home.” 

“Fine by me; almost everyone I like is in this room. There’s no reason to leave,” Tina grinned a little, happy to be spending the night with her two best friends. This type of gathering was much more her speed than a big party. 

Sam nodded along with Tina. “Yeah, honestly I just wanna hang out with you two. This is one of the last times we’ll ever get to do something like this.” 

“Sam, what are you talking about? We’re all gonna be in New York together next year. We can do this all the time,” Blaine reassured him, positive their friendship would never fizzle out. 

Tina shrugged. “But it’s never gonna be the same as this. We’re almost done with high school so this really is our last time to do the type of stuff that normal high school kids do. Obviously in college things will be different. We’ll still hang out and be best friends, but it’s not going to feel so...well, rebellious, like this does. So we need to really enjoy it right now.” 

“Well said, Tina,” Blaine acknowledged. “Okay the last rule is what happens here tonight stays here. We’re not going to tell anyone else in glee club about it because this night is just for the three of us. Plus we don’t want anyone who could get us in trouble to find out. Like, you know, Mr. Schue or my parents or something.” 

Sam’s face lit up. “Got it. Blaine’s house is Vegas.” 

Tina nodded along as everyone seemed to come to the consensus that Blaine’s rules were a good idea. “Do we have a deal?” Blaine looked between Sam and Tina to verify they agreed with the rules. He stuck out his hand and then waited for the others to do the same.

Sam and Tina wrapped their hands around Blaine’s as if to initiate a three-way handshake. After shaking hands, the doors to the alcohol cabinet flew open and each of the friends chose their own bottle, just as Blaine suggested. Tina chose a fairly large bottle of red wine that Blaine knew his parents would never touch. It was a gift from a friend with cheaper taste. Blaine helped Tina to search the house for a wine bottle opener and they struggled for a while to figure out how to use it. 

By the time they returned to the basement, Sam had chosen a bottle of rum that had already been opened but still seemed mostly full. He combined the contents of the bottle with a can of Coke. Blaine had a harder time choosing what he would drink as his only real drunken experiences happened after several bottles of beer at Rachel’s house or Scandals. Realizing beer wouldn’t work for his one bottle rule, Blaine chose a bottle of vodka he knew he would enjoy from the few times his parents allowed him to drink at home. 

After choosing their drinks, Blaine, Tina, and Sam sat on the couch in Blaine’s basement and took their first sips. “This is disgusting,” Tina acknowledged as she tried not to spit out her first taste. 

Sam shrugged. “I don’t know, mine’s not that bad. I think it could use more Coke, though.” 

Both Sam and Tina turned to face Blaine, confused as to why he hadn’t said anything about his drink yet. When they looked at him, they noticed the bottle still up to his lips as Blaine took another large sip out of the bottle of vodka. Sam burst out laughing and Tina soon joined his amusement as they made fun of Blaine for his newfound love. “What are you two waiting for? Drink up.” Blaine laughed and took another large sip out of his bottle. 

Before anyone knew it, music blasted throughout Blaine’s entire house and Tina stood on the coffee table, dancing her heart out to an ABBA song. Blaine danced on the ground, so happy and lost in his own mind that his dance did not match up with the song one bit. Sam watched both of them, laughing so hard he couldn’t contain himself. He got up and helped Tina down from the table, stumbling as he attempted to get her in a safer position.  
As he ignored what was going on between Sam and Tina, Blaine stumbled around the room until he stood staring out the large window at the front of his house. His eyes fixated on a lit up bedroom window across the street that belonged to his neighbor’s hot college son. Blaine sometimes found himself staring at him while he mowed the lawn. The boy didn’t wear a shirt when he did yard work. “Wow, I’m horny.” Blaine admitted as he stared out the window. 

“What the hell?” Sam burst out laughing as he turned to face Blaine. He and Tina had carried on having a regular conversation, so Blaine’s comment came out of nowhere. 

Sam’s voice snapped Blaine out of his daze. Blaine turned to face his best friend and blinked before explaining. “I’m horny. I haven’t had sex in like...how many months? Math is hard. Anyway, it’s a lot.” 

Sam rolled his eyes and stood up to guide Blaine to the couch. “You should lay down.” 

“I don’t wanna lay down.” Blaine shook his head. “Wait! Sam! Sit with me.” He pulled Sam next to him and Sam gladly accepted, amused by Blaine’s slurred words and adorable happy-go-lucky grin. “Can I have my phone now? Just for a minute.” 

Sam rolled his eyes at Blaine’s neglect for the very rules he created. “Blaine, you’re the one that didn’t want any of us texting tonight.” 

Blaine’s eyes darted around the room, searching for the drawer he left his phone in. “I wanna text Sebastian. I’m horny.” His head turned to face Sam and his hands landed on Sam’s cheeks. “Some of us can’t get whoever we want.” 

For a second, Sam felt offended, but he decided that drunk Blaine didn’t mean to insult him. “Come on, maybe it’s time for you to go to bed.” He looked around the room, wondering why he didn’t feel as drunk as the others looked. Realizing how bored and unenthused he felt, Sam decided to continue drinking. Tired of the rum and coke, he took a few swigs of Blaine’s vodka.

Tina chimed in when she noticed the silence in the room. “No! No one is going to bed.” Sam and Blaine looked at each other and laughed. 

Sam stood up and walked across the room to find the speaker that continued to play Blaine’s favorite ABBA songs. “This is not the kind of music that’s going to keep us all awake. Dude, what is this playlist?” He asked, sipping from the bottle of vodka while he skipped song after song. 

“ABBA’s greatest hits!” Blaine shouted, taking personal offense to Sam’s insults. “Hey, don’t skip this one. It’s my favorite ABBA song.” He started to stand up and had to catch himself as he almost fell over. “Let’s dance!” He grabbed Sam’s arm and spun him around the room, throwing Sam into a confused daze. 

Sam allowed Blaine to spin him around for a few lines of the song until he pulled away, needing to catch himself before he collapsed to the ground. “Whoa, what’s the word for when the world is spinning around you and you can’t really tell what anything is?” 

Blaine raised an eyebrow as he looked at Sam. “Dizzy?” 

“Yes! That’s it. You’re so smart.” Sam rested his hand on Blaine’s shoulder as he closed his eyes to regain a sense of reality. “Third in the senior class right here, everybody.” He lifted Blaine’s arm into the air. 

Sam continued to hold onto Blaine to regain his balance. He stared at Blaine and noticed Blaine’s eyes finally fully focused on him, no longer wandering in a drunken daze around the room. Sam maintained the eye contact and found himself finally starting to feel something, but not enough. “Are we doing shots or what?”


	2. Rule #1- One Bottle Each

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine, Sam, and Tina's night gets off to a rocky start as Blaine suggests body shots for Sam. Blaine is overcome with his lingering feelings for Sam while Sam feels a little bit too attracted to Blaine throughout the whole experience. Following shots, the night escalates quickly with Tina suggesting a threesome, Sam's proposal of a drinking game, and more instances of the group realizing they might be in over their heads.

Sam walked over to the liquor cabinet as he scanned its contents, trying to decide what would make the best drink for shots. “Alright, here we go, tequila.”  


Blaine stumbled across the room and leaned on Sam as he finally approached the liquor cabinet. “Dude, how are you basically sober? You could totally walk in a straight line right now.” Sam shrugged and started to smirk a little, realizing Blaine was probably too out of it to remember the rules. Unfortunately, Blaine noticed Sam’s smirk and remembered. “Wait, no, we weren’t going to open other bottles. That was the first rule.”  


Tina noticed the two lingering near the liquor cabinet and stepped toward them. “Clearly Sam is in need of the tequila shots. We can make an exception just this once, right Blaine?” She grinned at Blaine and then winked at him.  


Blaine couldn’t help but agree with Tina’s ideas. “What the hell, open it up.”  


“Yes! More booze for everyone!” Tina rushed over to the cabinet and started searching for shot glasses. “Alright, one shot for me, one shot for Blaine, and for Sam…” She paused and glanced at Blaine for guidance.  


“Body shots.” Blaine knew Sam wouldn’t want to be the most sober one, so it would be easy to convince him of body shots, even though in Blaine’s mind, the thought of licking Blaine’s body probably repulsed sober Sam. “One from me, one from Tina, and we’ll reevaluate after.”  


Sam rolled his eyes, finding it somewhat charming how methodological Blaine’s ideas seemed, despite his intoxication. “Alright, it’s a plan.” Sam pulled out a bottle of chocolate liqueur and handed it to Blaine. “But this is what I’m drinking. Do you have Cool Whip?”  


Blaine and Tina walked together into the kitchen to retrieve the Cool Whip to please Sam. Just as Blaine started to open the fridge, Tina grabbed his arm. “Wait, are you sure about this?” She asked, clearly concerned. Blaine’s obvious confusion showed Tina she needed to elaborate further. “I mean, Sam doing body shots off of you. I know you never really got over your crush on him. I just don’t want you to get your hopes up just because you’re both gonna be drunk.”  


Despite feeling a little sad at Tina’s pessimism, Blaine nodded, knowing she was right. “I know. Wait, how did you know I never got over that crush?”  


“Come on, Blaine. The way you stare at Sam? It’s a miracle he doesn’t pick up on it.” She squeezed his hand and grabbed the Cool Whip container out of the fridge before heading back into the basement.  


Tina and Blaine returned to the basement to find Sam with his shirt off, styling his hair in the mirror. They burst out laughing, causing Sam’s face to boil red. “What? I was hot. Alcohol makes you warm, you know.”  


Both Blaine and Tina rolled their eyes as Tina started to take off her dress. The others glanced at her in surprise, thinking she had already gone crazy. “Relax, I figured I’d provide Sam with his first shot.” She laughed and laid down on the bar. Blaine laughed as he grabbed the bottle of liqueur from Sam and inched toward Tina.  


“Alright, you ready?” He smirked a little at Sam.  


“Hell yeah I am,” Sam exclaimed as he stepped closer to Tina and leaned toward her stomach. Blaine couldn’t help but laugh as he started pouring the drink onto Tina and scooped a bit of Cool Whip on top. Sam tried to lick up as much of the beverage as he could before collapsing onto the ground. “Wow, who knew body shots would be so much work; that stuff really went everywhere.”  


Blaine reached for Sam’s hand and waited for him to take it so that Sam could take his second shot. “Come on, you can do it.” He encouraged Sam and Sam finally stood up and regained balance as Tina gestured for Blaine to take her position on the table. He lifted his shirt off his head somewhat hesitantly, realizing he felt more insecure than he usually would getting naked. He shook his head and tried to erase negative thoughts as he took off his shirt and rested on the bar.  


Tina noticed Blaine’s reluctance and leaned down to whisper in his ear, “Are you sure about this?”  


For a second, Blaine thought he might say no, but when he glanced at Sam who was wiping down his bare chest with a paper towel, covered in chocolate and Cool Whip, he knew what he wanted. “I can handle it, Tina.”  


“Alright, here goes.” Tina started pouring the drink over Blaine’s stomach as Sam leaned down to drink from it. Blaine’s entire body tingled as he felt Sam’s lips on him. Even if it was for a stupid shot, Blaine couldn’t help but feel like his wildest dreams were coming true.  


For Sam, the experience felt a bit more vulnerable. He never pictured his mouth on Blaine in this way. Well, that’s not totally accurate. Sam tried to push it to the back of his mind whenever he was around Blaine, but he did notice himself thinking about the possibility of something physical happening with his best friend ever since Blaine confessed to having feelings for him a few months earlier. Sure, he had a few sex dreams and he might have gotten off a few times thinking about it, but it was just experimentation. Nothing more than that.  


Sam’s lips pulled away from Blaine’s body, realizing he had licked up all of the alcohol and his lips had probably lingered for a bit too long. “Alright, maybe now I’ll finally be as drunk as you two lightweights.”  


Blaine continued lying on the bar, his eyes shut, suddenly feeling unsure if he wanted to get up. Tina finally snapped him out of his daze when she grabbed his hand and started pulling him off the bar. Blaine couldn’t control his balance as Tina took him by surprise and he soon ended up on the floor, rolling over laughing as he ignored the pain of falling to the floor. Sam kneeled next to him to make sure he was okay. “Dude, are you okay?”  


Although he appreciated the sentiment, Blaine couldn’t stop laughing. “At least the laughing probably means he’s fine,” Tina rolled her eyes, starting to laugh along with Blaine.  


Blaine reached his hands into the air, still laughing a bit. “Will someone help me up? I wanna dance!” Sam laughed and reached for one of Blaine’s hands while Tina reached for the other one. The three of them stood up and started dancing, but Tina suddenly felt her head start to spin.  


“Don’t you guys think our group is so funny?” Tina asked as she collapsed onto the couch and finally finished off her bottle of wine.  


Blaine stopped dancing, confused as he heard Tina’s comment and wasted far too long trying to comprehend her words. Sam turned his head to Tina, laughing a little as he sat down next to her. “How’s that?”  


Tina rolled her eyes and let her head fall onto Sam’s lap. “I had a crush on Blaine, Blaine had a crush on you, you and me made out once, we’ve had every combination. Maybe we should have a threesome!” Tina suggested, turning her head quickly to face Sam. “Whoa. Vertigo.”  


Sam lifted Tina off of him and shook his head. “It’s going to take a lot more than body shots before I have any interest in having sex with either of you, Tina. We are not having a threesome.”  


Blaine listened to Sam’s words and tried to process them in his head. Although he realized he also had no interest in a threesome, his crush on Sam remained and he couldn’t help but feel a little hurt at Sam’s immediate opposition to the idea of something between him and Blaine. Tina shrugged and sat up next to Sam, resting her hand on his shoulder. “Come on, Blaine was just saying how horny he is. Maybe this would help.”  


“Tina, you are actually insane,” Blaine tried to distract from his own blushing by calling out Tina. He obviously had no interest in a threesome, but a tiny part of him wanted to exaggerate his reaction to ensure Sam wouldn’t catch on to Blaine’s feelings.  


Tina glanced between Sam and Blaine, looking a little offended. “Excuse me, Blaine was just saying how horny he is. I’m just trying to help.”  
“Oh my god, Tina, you can’t say stuff like that,” Blaine rolled his eyes at Tina, his cheeks still red.  


“If you think we’re actually going to have a threesome, you’re very wrong,” Sam rolled his eyes, glancing at Blaine. Part of him was thankful for Blaine’s rejection of Tina’s proposal, but the other part of him could only focus on Blaine’s obvious blushing. He couldn’t identify exactly what it meant, but he assumed it had something to do with the drinking.  


All of a sudden, Tina leaned over to Blaine and kissed him before turning to Sam and doing the same. Both boys sat on the couch in shock that Tina had actually made a move on both of them. They burst out laughing and Tina couldn’t help but join in. “Okay you’re right. At this moment, I would like to remind you all of rule number five. Blaine’s house is Vegas and even though we broke the first rule already by opening two more bottles, I would prefer if we didn’t break that one. If anyone in glee club knew, or even worse, Mike, I don’t know what I would do with myself.”  


Sam and Blaine continued laughing as they nodded along with Tina. “I promise I won’t say anything. But to make up for that, I’ll definitely be making fun of you for this for at least the next several years.” Blaine tried to stop laughing but couldn’t keep himself from enjoying Tina’s embarrassment. Their friendship thrived off of each others’ vulnerabilities: she bullied him endlessly about his crush on Sam and he made fun of her constantly for her crush on Blaine.  


“Come on, I’m still going to be bringing this up at our 50-year high school reunion. This is something you’re never going to live down.” Sam laughed as he stood up and reached for the bottle of tequila. “And don’t think I forgot that you two were supposed to take shots, too.”  


Blaine nodded as he stood up. “That’s fair, pour me some tequila.”  


“Wow, I didn’t expect it to be so easy,” Sam laughed and walked toward the bar. He picked up the bottle of tequila and started pouring it into two separate shot glasses. “You sure you’re ready for this?”  


Blaine and Tina followed Sam to the bar and each picked up a shot. “I was born ready,” Tina smirked, but before she could finish her sentence, Blaine had already slammed the shot and was searching the room for something to drink that tasted less like rubbing alcohol. Tina laughed and took her shot just as Blaine found a bottle of orange juice which he instantly started chugging. He passed the bottle to Tina when he noticed her finish her shot.  


Sam glanced at TIna who almost spit out her orange juice from laughing so hard. “You two are still way more drunk than me.”  


Blaine noticed Sam speaking and almost fell off the bar stool he collapsed on after finishing his orange juice. He instantly burst into laughter and stood up again. “Drink more!” He stood up and started dancing again, excited when he became aware of the sounds of ABBA’s greatest hits ringing throughout the house. Blaine danced his way toward the bar where Sam’s chosen bottle of rum still sat and he started to mix Sam a drink. The drink ended up being 90 percent rum and 10 percent coke, but he knew Sam needed to catch up. After mixing the drink, he handed it to Sam. “Drink up. You’re way behind.” He rested his hand on Sam’s chest and leaned in closer to him, letting out a laugh as he waited for Sam to keep drinking.  


Sam took a sip of the drink and almost spit it out. “Jesus, Blaine, did you even put the coke in this?” Blaine’s only response was more laughter. Sam noticed Blaine hanging on him and knew he needed to catch up to the others. He decided the best way to do that would be to suggest a drinking game he knew he would drink the most at. “We should play a game. How about Never Have I Ever?”  


Blaine stared at Sam, trying to make his eyes focus on Sam’s. Tina looked up from her slouched position on the couch and laughed. “Sam, we already know everything about each other. That would be pointless.”  


After listening to Tina and finally processing her thoughts, Blaine agreed. “Plus that totally violates rule number two. I’m already very buzzed.”  


Sam shrugged and continued his pitch. “Well I’m not as drunk as you guys and I think you’d be surprised by some of the stuff I’ve done.” He glanced at Blaine who seemed shocked by Sam’s statement. Something about Sam that Blaine didn’t know? There was no way.  


Blaine looked between Sam and Tina. Desperate to know what Sam might be talking about, he conceded. “Alright, fine, Never Have I Ever it is. But that’s the last time we’re breaking the rules. One more risks someone finding out which we all know is a bad idea, especially Tina.”  


Tina rolled her eyes as the three of them sat down on the floor with their drinks for a life-changing game of Never Have I Ever.


	3. Rule #2- No Drinking Games

As everyone prepared for what would come of a game of Never Have I Ever, Blaine anxiously awaited Sam’s reveal. He honestly felt as if there couldn’t be anything Sam hid from him after all of these months of their close friendship. Although, Sam definitely thought Blaine got over his crush on Sam, so maybe secrets between the two were more possible than Blaine would’ve like to admit. “Alright, I’m gonna start,” Sam said, reaching for his drink. “Never have I ever had sex without a condom.”  


Blaine and Tina both drank. “I thought the point of playing this game was to get you more drunk,” Blaine laughed as he set his drink back on the floor.  


Sam’s eyebrow raised as he glanced at Tina. “No way, with who?”  


Tina shrugged. “I’m on the pill. Mike and I were exclusive. It didn’t really seem worth it to keep buying condoms when we didn’t really need them.”  


Sam nodded along with Tina. “Alright, yeah, that’s fair.”  


“Okay, never have I ever slept with a stranger,” Tina waited and watched as both boys took a sip of their drink.  


Sam glanced at Blaine. “Dude, no you haven’t.”  


Blaine stared at Sam, his eyebrows furrowing. “Eli was a total stranger. He friended me on Facebook and I hooked up with him that night.” He noticed Blaine look down a little as he shrugged and immediately started reading too much into it. Did he somehow forget? Why did he seem so confused?  


Thinking about Blaine’s hookup with Eli brought Sam back to the beginning of their friendship. They bonded over Blaine’s breakup with Kurt and Sam realized he never thought of Blaine as the random hookup type, despite knowing about him and Eli all along. “You’re up, Blaine,” Sam acknowledged as he took a large sip of his drink.  


“Never have I ever…” Blaine paused as he thought about something that could force Sam to drink more. “Never have I ever had sex with a woman.”  


Sam rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink. “That’s totally not fair.”  


“It totally is, you’re the one who needs more liquor,” Tina laughed.  


“Fine, my turn. Never have I ever wanted to have sex with someone in this room,” Sam shrugged and crossed his arms as he watched each of his friends take a shameful sip of their drinks.  


Tina and Blaine shared an awkward glance while Sam avoided eye contact. He wanted to see if either of them were looking at him. More importantly, he wanted to know if either of them had fantasized about him. He also wanted to get the question out of the way so that he wouldn’t have to answer it himself. He knew he should probably drink but figured no one would notice if he asked the question. He took an awkward sip of his drink as he waited for a reasonable amount of time to pass.  


Blaine noticed Sam’s hesitation with the question but assumed it had to do with his fear of Blaine’s crush on him. “Tina, your turn.” Blaine awkwardly glanced at Tina, trying to avoid direct eye contact with Sam. Lucky for him, Sam was doing the same thing.  


“Alright, never have I ever sent someone nudes,” Tina smirked, glancing at Blaine.  


“Come on, I was in a long distance relationship for several months. Of course I did that,” Blaine rolled his eyes and took a drink. He caught Sam looking at him once again. “Dude, there’s no way you haven’t done that.”  


Sam shrugged. “Nope. Sure, I send a lot of shirtless pics but nothing more than that.”  


Blaine raised an eyebrow at Sam’s comment. “I still don’t believe you.”  


“Never have I ever skinny dipped.” Blaine raised his glass up in the air, realizing he was almost empty. “Maybe we should skinny dip tonight!” He turned his head directly toward Sam and smirked, realizing Sam’s continued uneasiness.  


Sam avoided looking at Blaine, staring at the wall instead. He took a sip of his drink. “Where do you expect us to skinny dip? We live in Ohio,” Tina pointed out.  


“My neighbors have a pool we sometimes use in the summer. I think they’re out of town this weekend. We should totally do it; that would definitely be the type of crazy thing we should do this weekend,” Blaine exclaimed, turning to face Sam, who still wouldn’t look at Blaine.  


Tina shook her head, snapping Blaine out of his vision of how the night could turn out. “Never have I ever stolen alcohol from my parents,” Tina grinned and looked at Blaine. Blaine seemed preoccupied as he stared at Sam. He noticed that Sam hadn’t spoken a single word in several minutes, which felt very out of character for him.  


“Sam, what’s up? You missed your turn,” Blaine mumbled, leaning toward Sam. Sam jumped back a little when he felt Blaine’s arm touch his leg. He drank the rest of the contents of his cup, realizing he forgot to drink for Tina’s question.  


Blaine took a sip of his drink as well, realizing he forgot they were currently in his house drinking his parents’ liquor. As he glanced down at his nearly empty cup, Blaine took one more large sip of his drink and then tried to stand up. “Does anyone want more? I need more.”  


Sam continued staring straight forward, still thinking about Blaine. He couldn’t seem to get over the question he asked about wanting to have sex with someone in the room. He wondered if Blaine noticed him take a sip for his own question. Thinking more about it, he realized he just as easily could’ve been talking about Tina. After all, they made out that one time and he definitely thought about her in a sexual way before, but not seriously. When he noticed Blaine starting to stand up, he reached for his arm. “Maybe you should slow down.”  


Stumbling at the touch of Sam’s hand, Blaine felt a little annoyed at Sam trying to tell him what to do. Something felt off about him and Blaine hated the idea that something might go wrong on one of their last real weekends to hang out as high school students. Instead of reacting, Blaine ignored the comment and poured himself another drink anyway. He drank almost half of it right away and then looked directly at Sam. “Never have I ever been heterosexual but questioned my sexuality.”  


Sam stared at Blaine, upset at the question. Tina glanced between the two of them, sensing the tension growing with every second as Sam and Blaine made uncomfortable eye contact. “Maybe we should play something else,” Tina suggested, desperate to get back to the fun they had at the start of the game. She didn’t understand how things could escalate so quickly.  


“Are either of you gonna take a sip of your drink?” Blaine asked, staring only at Sam.  


Sam finally turned to look at Blaine and, holding eye contact, he stood up, walked to the bar, mixed himself another drink, and drank the entire thing. “Yeah, I am.” They stood only a foot away from each other as Tina sat awkwardly on the floor, waiting to see what would happen.  


Tina glanced between Sam and Blaine, realizing she needed to break the tension somehow. “How the hell are you two so competent for drunk people?”  


“You’re right, Tina.” Blaine shrugged and chugged the rest of his cup before tossing it on the floor, still maintaining eye contact with Sam.  


All of a sudden, Tina noticed “Dancing Queen” come on and moved toward the speaker, turning it up before she started dancing. Hoping to interrupt whatever awkward tension was happening between Sam and Blaine, Tina walked over to where they stood by the bar. She grabbed Blaine’s hands and pulled him toward the living room, trying to get him to dance with her. Blaine almost fell over as he let Tina drag him across the room. He suddenly felt much more drunk than he had only a few moments earlier. He grabbed Tina’s shoulders to steady himself. “Tina,” Blaine whispered, “I need to go to the bathroom.”  


At first, Tina laughed, unsure why Blaine felt the need to tell her what he was doing. But after a few seconds, she realized she needed to help him get to the bathroom. She held onto Blaine’s waist as she helped him into the bathroom and he collapsed on the floor, laughing once again. “Blaine, are you okay?” She laughed a little before she realized his laughter had turned into tears. She sat on the floor next to him and held his hand. “What’s going on?”  


“I still like him, Tina. Sometimes it just hurts.” Blaine leaned his head back on the bathtub and closed his eyes as Tina tried to comprehend Blaine’s slurred words.  


Tina wrapped her arm around Blaine and pulled him closer to her. “I know. But it’s going to be okay. You should apologize for whatever just happened out there so we can all just go back to having a good time. He really cares about you, even if it’s not the way you want him to.”  


“Yes! That’s what I’m gonna do.” Blaine grabbed onto the shower curtain to help him stand up and stumbled back into the main area where Sam sat on a bar stool, trying to regain balance. He reached for Sam’s hand and walked closer to him. “Sam, I love you, man. I’m sorry I’m being a dick...I’m so fucking wasted.”  


Sam looked at Blaine and embraced him in a hug. “I love you, too, bro.” He held Blaine in his arms for a little bit longer than felt necessary and then pulled away, turning to face Tina. “Alright, turn the music up.”  


Forgetting almost instantly about the awkward game of Never Have I Ever, the three of them stood up and started dancing together, oblivious to any tension in the room. Sam gave into his instincts just a little bit and let himself get closer to Blaine as they danced. When “Dancing Queen” came to a close, ABBA’s “Andante Andante” carried throughout the room, prompting Tina to help herself onto the coffee table in the middle of the room and start belting out the lyrics with the bottle of tequila in hand.  


Sam and Blaine cheered on Tina, laughing at how amazing she thought she sounded when in reality, her words stuck together like the drunken mess she was. When Tina finished the first chorus, she took a bow, slammed a shot of tequila and collapsed on the couch. As Tina closed her eyes, she noticed her two friends beginning a slow dance.  


“Are we slow dancing?” Blaine asked, confused by Sam’s willingness to dance with him. Sam just nodded and kept dancing, his eyes closed as they slowly spun around the room. He hummed to the tune of the music, making Blaine go crazy thinking of what this could mean. They were obviously both drunk. That was it, right?  


As the song came to a close, Sam helped Blaine position himself back on the couch next to Tina and then quickly fell right next to Blaine. “Tina?” He asked, poking Tina’s leg.  


Tina was already out cold. Both boys noticed Tina beginning to snore, so they flipped her onto her stomach just in case she threw up. After taking care of Tina, they decided they needed a snack. “Are you hungry?” Sam asked, turning his head to face Blaine.  


“Yeah,” Blaine acknowledged, their lips only a few inches from each other as they sat together on the couch.  


Sam smirked at Blaine knowingly. “Taco Bell?” He suggested, already knowing Blaine’s response.  


“We can’t drive,” Blaine sighed and pouted his lips, falling into a deep depression over their lack of Taco Bell.  


Sam looked out the window at his car sitting in the driveway, then back at Blaine. “Shit.” He stood up and walked toward the window. “This is why we always need a sober person. Next time, Tina doesn’t get to drink.”  


Blaine continued to sulk as he waited for Sam to come up with a brilliant idea. Finally, Blaine found the perfect solution. “You know, we could call someone else to bring us Taco Bell.”  


Sam hesitated as he listened to Blaine’s suggestion. “That would violate rule number three.”  


Longing for Taco Bell even more each minute, Blaine glanced at the old-fashioned Grandfather clock that sat in his parents’ living room. “Technically, I said we couldn’t touch our phones until morning.” Blaine shrugged. “It’s 12:13 A.M.”  


Sam’s eyes lit up as he embraced Blaine into a hug. “You’re a genius!” He rushed toward the drawer that held everyone’s phones. “Wait, what’s my password again?”  


Rolling his eyes, Blaine picked up his own phone, unlocked it, and called the one person he knew would be willing to bring Taco Bell this late at night.


	4. Rule #3- No Phones

Blaine glanced at Sam who was helplessly still trying to figure out his password. Realizing he could get away with anything, he opened a new text from Sebastian. 

_**Sebastian: Hey sexy. Scandals at 10?**_

Obviously it was way too late for Blaine to acknowledge the text since it was sent over three hours earlier, not that he had any interest in a night at the gay bar. He had been thinking about Sebastian a lot since his most recent interaction with Kurt. With no possibility of getting back together with Kurt, why not fool around with a guy that was obviously into him? Blaine always found himself a little attracted to Sebastian, but pushed it to the back of his mind to avoid making Kurt mad. 

Ignoring Sam’s suggestions of calling Brittany, who was at MIT, or one of the younger kids, who he didn’t want crashing the party, Blaine clicked “call” and waited as the phone rang. “Blaine! Come to the bar,” Sebastian suggested. 

Blaine sighed, worried Sebastian might also be drunk and unable to drive. “I’m drunk, I can’t drive. Plus the bar closes at 2 anyway.” 

Sebastian groaned through the phone. “Then why’d you call me?” 

“Are you drinking?” Blaine asked, hoping Sebastian somehow ended up the designated driver for the night. 

“Unfortunately no, I’m DD tonight. Dude, you’re wasted without me?” He seemed genuinely offended, as if Blaine could only drink around him. 

Blaine let out a sigh of relief, ecstatic at the possibility of Taco Bell. “You should make your friends Uber and bring me Taco Bell.” 

A minute passed as Blaine heard Sebastian talking to a few of his friends to check if it was okay. Typical Sebastian. He just yelled in the bar something like, “y’all are gonna need to find a ride home,” and then grabbed his keys and started to walk out. “I’ll be there in a half hour. Text me your order.” Sebastian hung up the phone and Blaine almost yelled the good news at Sam. 

“Sebastian is bringing Taco Bell. I gotta text him our order.” Blaine started typing a message to Sebastian but couldn’t manage to get the spelling right. 

_**Blaine: i wannt some nachao s , cinnamosn twins, kessodillas, and chilli friends**_

Sam watched over Blaine’s shoulder as he typed out the message to Sebastian. “Wait, don’t forget, we like those cheesy ghouda things.” 

“Oh yeah, the cheesy gordita whatever; we definitely want that. I’ll send another one.” Blaine opened his phone again and sent a follow up message to Sebastian. 

_**Blaine: Als o chees gordila thing. Thx**_

“Dude, you know those texts don’t make words, right?” Sam asked. 

“He’ll know what I mean,” Blaine shrugged before standing up and grabbing the bottle of tequila. “I feel like it’s a waste if we don’t drink more of this.” 

By 1:00 A.M. Sam and Blaine were having a deep talk on the floor in Blaine’s kitchen, passing the bottle of tequila back and forth. “Dude, I love our friendship,” Blaine muttered, his hand on Sam’s leg. “You’re so funny. I laugh so hard at your impressions.” 

Sam patted Blaine’s shoulder and grinned. “I feel like my personality is bad for most people, you know? But like, you really get me.” 

“Hell yeah I do. You’re my best friend. I don’t know what I’m gonna do without you next year.” Blaine took a sip of the tequila and almost spit it out. “Yeah this doesn’t taste good anymore.” He set the bottle on the table in front of them and leaned back against the wall. 

Sam looked at Blaine as his eyes widened. “What do you mean? We’re gonna be together next year. I’m gonna be a model. My dick is gonna be on a bus. And you’re gonna be on Broadway or in college or something.” 

Blaine nodded, letting out a smile at the thought of being with his best friend. “Yeah, you’re right. I’m scared though.” 

“What are you scared of?” 

“Being in the big city alone. Not being as successful as Kurt and Rachel. Failing. Being lonely.” Blaine closed his eyes and his head fell against the wall. He reached for the back of his head and whispered, “ouch.” 

Sam turned his head to face Blaine. “You’re like the most talented person I know. You’re gonna kill it in New York.” They stared into each others’ eyes and, for a moment, everything felt perfect. 

Interrupting their moment before anything could happen, the doorbell to Blaine’s house rang and Sam grabbed his ears. “My ears! They won’t stop ringing! Is that a rum thing?” He curled into a ball on the floor. 

Blaine gently shoved Sam as he stood up and walked toward the door. “That’s the doorbell, Sam. Our Taco Bell is finally here!” 

Sam stared at Blaine, confused. “Wait, we got Taco Bell?” He asked, looking up at the ceiling. “Oh yeah, who did you even call?” Blaine opened the door and grinned as Sebastian’s face appeared on the other side, smiling bright with a polo and khakis. “Oh yeah, I forgot. Sebastian. Are you sure that’s a good idea, Blaine?” 

Blaine laughed and nudged Sam a little as he gestured for Sebastian to come inside. “Too late; he’s already here.” 

Sebastian stepped inside and dropped the bag of food on the coffee table that just hours earlier had been an impromptu stage for Tina’s horrible rendition of “Andante Andante”. “So who’s ready to party?” Sebastian asked, searching the room for any alcohol he could find. He grabbed the bottle of tequila Blaine had just set on the table and took a sip before spitting it out. “Gross, you guys have been drinking this garbage straight all night?” 

“I don’t do anything straight,” Blaine said as he took a bite of one of the quesadillas Sebastian brought. 

Sebastian found the bottle of vodka Blaine started the night with and mixed it into a glass with some lemonade he found in Blaine’s fridge and started drinking, wishing he could get Blaine alone. “Wait, is that Tina?” He asked, noticing someone passed out face down in Blaine’s living room. 

“Yep, she passed out a couple hours ago,” Blaine explained. “Maybe we should move her into my room,” he suggested, mainly talking to Sam. 

Sam nodded along but before he could say anything, Sebastian chimed in. “I’ll help you move her.” Sebastian and Blaine lifted Tina up and helped guide her upstairs to Blaine’s bedroom. They lifted her onto Blaine’s bed and Blaine grabbed a blanket to put on top of her. 

“Thanks for taking care of me, Blainey-days…” Tina mumbled while Blaine tucked her in. 

“No problem, Tina,” Blaine smiled as Tina shut her eyes once again. 

Before Blaine and Sebastian had the chance to leave the room, Tina opened her eyes and looked up at them. “Wait, why is Sebastian here?” 

Blaine glanced at Sebastian and shrugged. “Don’t worry about it. Sleep well, okay? Let us know if you need anything.” 

Sebastian smirked a little as he and Blaine left Blaine’s bedroom. He reached for Blaine’s hand and gently pushed him against the door to Blaine’s room after they shut it. As Sebastian embraced Blaine into a kiss, Blaine couldn’t help but feel compelled to kiss him back. After all, it was three months ago when he had sex, but it was also three months ago that he kissed anyone. “Skinny dipping,” Blaine whispered when he pulled away from Sebastian. “Maybe you can help me convince Sam to go skinny dipping.” 

Although the idea sounded appealing, Sebastian couldn’t help but roll his eyes at Blaine interrupting their kiss. “You sure you don’t wanna stay up here?” Sebastian asked, fiddling with the hem of Blaine’s shirt. 

Blaine’s eyes closed as Sebastian started to kiss his neck. Sebastian loved the feeling of Blaine’s skin under his lips. He dreamed about moments like this and felt personally offended when Blaine never called him after his breakup with Kurt. They still continued to text almost daily and flirt nonstop, but Sebastian always wanted more. “What about Sam?” 

Sebastian rolled his eyes and pulled away from Blaine. “Come on, just for a little bit.” 

Blaine couldn’t help but give in when he saw Sebastian’s gorgeous green eyes. He leaned in and kissed Sebastian, gently pulling on his hair. He knew his drunk kissing tended to be a bit more sloppy, but he didn’t want to hold back. After all, he never really kissed Sebastian before and wanted this to be perfect. Sebastian’s hand slowly reached underneath Blaine’s shirt as he pulled Blaine closer and at that point, Blaine couldn’t help but push Sebastian backwards into his family’s guest bedroom. Sebastian quickly fell back onto the bed and pulled his shirt off while Blaine did the same before resuming his makeout session with Sebastian. Everything felt amazing as all of their anticipation for this very moment finally became more than a dream. 

Right when it felt like nothing could go wrong, Sebastian started to mess with Blaine’s belt and Blaine started to panic. All he could think about was Sam sitting downstairs on his couch, wondering when his friend would return. He started to remember all of the tension during Never Have I Ever and the bold statement Sam made to prove he had questioned his sexuality. At that moment, Blaine knew he needed to see Sam. He pulled away from Sebastian once again and stared at him apologetically. “Sam is downstairs.” 

Once again rolling his eyes at Blaine’s hesitation, Sebastian started to pull him in for another kiss. “Come on, make him wait a little bit.” 

“He’s my best friend. I don’t wanna be that guy. I’m sorry.” Blaine stood up and put his shirt back on before walking downstairs. A little annoyed, Sebastian followed Blaine back to the living room where, just as Blaine pictured, Sam sat alone on the couch. 

“Is Tina okay?” Sam asked. 

Blaine had almost forgotten the reason he and Sebastian originally went upstairs. “Yeah, she’s fine.” He and Sam may have just been friends, but something about this made Blaine feel guilty, like if Sam knew it would hurt him somehow. 

Sam stood up and walked toward the speaker. “Good. Now will you help me figure out this speaker? I’m pretty sure we’ve listened to this entire playlist six times.” Actually only five, but who’s counting? 

Blaine helped Sam set up his music and by 2 A.M., all three boys were dancing in the living room once again, Sebastian taking shots every time someone started singing in an effort to catch up to the others. Blaine and Sam’s hands kept touching “accidentally” as Sam tried to get closer to his best friend. The more he thought about it, the more he thought this could be his night to tell Blaine everything. He knew sober Sam probably wouldn’t appreciate it, but he knew he should say something eventually. He couldn’t stand lying to Blaine anymore. Sam reached for Blaine’s hand when a slow song came on, but Sebastian got to him first and the two started slow dancing in the middle of the living room, just as Blaine and Sam had earlier in the night. As Sebastian and Blaine danced, Blaine couldn’t help but look over at Sam as he pretended not to look back. 

Sam found himself pretending to play on his phone and searching through the Taco Bell bag for extra food, anything to get his mind off of Blaine and Sebastian. When the song finally ended, Sam was relieved he didn’t have to watch the two of them dance anymore. He felt jealous, a feeling he never felt about Blaine before. He wanted to stop feeling as if everything in his brain spiraled out of control. Luckily, Blaine pulled away from Sebastian at the end of the song. 

“We’re gonna go skinny dipping.” Blaine turned to face his best friend. “Sam, are we going skinny dipping or what?” 

Sebastian glanced at Sam, hoping he would say no and Sebastian could go back to spending alone time with Blaine. Unfortunately for him, Sam loved the idea. “We’re definitely going skinny dipping.” He finished the last cinnamon twist and looked back at Blaine. “Wait, what about rule number four? No one leaves no matter what, remember?” 

Blaine rolled his eyes. “Come on, we gave up on the rules the second we broke open the bottle of tequila. We’re totally going skinny dipping.” 

With that, Sebastian and Sam followed Blaine out the front door and down the street to Blaine’s neighbor’s yard. 


	5. Rule #4- No One Leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some minor sexual language but nothing super descriptive.

Blaine almost sprinted down the street on his way to his neighbor’s pool, so excited for their 3 A.M. skinny dipping adventure. He reached his hand to the inside of the gate and opened the lock, letting Sebastian and Sam walk into the fenced-in patio. Blaine followed behind after locking the door. He grinned as he removed the pool cover. Sam already removed his shirt before Blaine finished locking the gate and Sebastian was in the middle of untying his shoes. “Alright, here goes.” Sam jumped into the pool with only his underwear on and waited for the others to jump in before taking them off. 

Sebastian cannonballed into the pool next, also with only his underwear left on his body. Blaine, still almost fully clothed, watched as the two of them swam around almost naked, waiting for Blaine to jump in. “Are you coming or not?” Sebastian asked, swimming to the edge of the pool. Blaine glanced at Sam whose eyes definitely told Blaine he wanted him in the pool. With that, Blaine finished stripping and jumped in right in the middle of his two friends. They all three pulled off their underwear almost at the same time and Blaine couldn’t help but stare at Sam’s body. He’d seen Sam naked before but something about that night felt different. Something changed during Never Have I Ever that made him think of Sam differently. 

Before Blaine could say anything, Sebastian swam over to him and started kissing his neck, just like he had outside of Blaine’s bedroom an hour earlier. Sam stared at the two of them, feeling uncontrollable jealousy rise up as he watched his best friend make out with the New Directions arch-nemesis. Sam knew Blaine had some lingering feelings for Sebastian, but he wished those feelings wouldn’t appear right before his eyes naked in a pool. 

Blaine couldn’t help but let out a moan at the feeling of Sebastian’s hands all over his body and lips moving around his neck. The second the noise left his mouth, he looked over at Sam and felt guilty. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this, but it felt good, and he was so drunk he didn’t want to make anything weird by stopping Sebastian from continuing. However, Sam instantly felt like a third-wheel when Blaine looked at him, which meant Blaine’s glance achieved the absolute opposite of the intended effect. Sam turned around and started swimming toward the edge of the pool where he turned onto his back and laid there floating, staring up at the stars. 

Sebastian noticed Blaine’s hesitation and whispered, “this is why we should’ve stayed upstairs.” It was obvious Blaine wanted a physical connection with Sebastian, but at the moment, Blaine couldn’t distance himself from his feelings for Sam. He felt weird making out with someone else right in front of him. Something like that would be weird normally, but it was definitely weird since Blaine just wanted Sam’s lips on him instead of Sebastian’s. Blaine pulled away from Sebastian and started swimming toward Sam. “Where are you going?” Sebastian yelled after him. 

Blaine ignored Sebastian’s question as he ended up floating next to Sam. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, wanting to look up at the sky, but unable to turn his attention away from the blond boy. 

“Sorry for what?” Sam asked, trying to pretend he didn’t notice Blaine and Sebastian’s brief makeout. 

“I know you know what I’m talking about.” 

Sam flipped his body so that he stood in the pool. “Look, if that’s what you wanna do tonight, go ahead. I’m not gonna be weird about it. Just tell me and I can leave.” 

“I don’t want you to leave,” Blaine said abruptly, without waiting for Sam to finish his thought. “This is supposed to be our night, remember? Last chance to spend time together before graduation and…” 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Come on, Blaine. You wanted to invite Sebastian over all night. You’ve wanted to makeout with him for years but you never did because something was always holding you back: Kurt, the glee rivalry thing, him being a huge jerk, and whatever else. I’m not gonna be another thing on that list holding you back. If that’s what you wanna do, you should do it.” 

“Sam…” Blaine started, but Sebastian interrupted before Blaine could get his words out. 

“This is our chance, Blaine,” he resumed his position kissing Blaine’s neck and Blaine just stared at Sam, too drunk to formulate the millions of thoughts running through his head. All he wanted was for Sam to yell at him and tell him to stop because he wanted this to be their night and he wanted to be with Blaine. He wanted Sam to fight for him and tell Sebastian to leave. Sam wanted to do it, too. But he couldn’t bring himself to confess everything he was feeling right there. He still didn’t know what his feelings for Blaine meant and he certainly didn’t want those feelings to get in the way of Blaine having something good with someone else. 

“I’m gonna take a walk,” Sam sighed as he lifted himself out of the pool and put his clothes back on. He didn’t know what came over him, but he needed to get out of there. “Just stay here, okay? Please don’t follow me.” 

Blaine felt as if Sam’s abandonment meant he was mad, though that wasn’t Sam’s primary emotion at all. After all, he encouraged Blaine to do what he wanted with Sebastian. He didn’t sound mad; he just sounded confused. Normally, Blaine would immediately get out of the pool and follow his best friend, but he knew he shouldn’t. He knew sometimes Sam just needed his space. Whatever was going on in Sam’s head, Blaine knew he would talk to Blaine about it the next day when he was sober. 

At that moment, all Blaine felt was regret for inviting Sebastian in the first place. Even if Sebastian was the only option to provide the party with a much needed Taco Bell delivery, it probably would have been better to call one of the other glee kids, or just give up on getting Taco Bell. It all felt stupid to Blaine now. As he tried to keep himself afloat in the pool, all he could think of was how dumb he was to ruin his night with his friends by inviting Sebastian. 

Sebastian’s lips moved all around Blaine’s chest and his hands grazed Blaine’s body, but all Blaine could think about was his misjudgement. He knew he didn't have real feelings for Sebastian. He certainly didn’t love Sebastian and he couldn’t even really see himself dating him. What he felt for Sebastian was simple: lust. He spent so long in high school not being able to have Sebastian because of all of the reasons Sam said. Blaine was always dating Kurt and when they broke up, Sebastian was under the control of Hunter Clarington, who used the Warblers to recreate the rivalry against the New Directions. Despite their constant texting and flirting, which always felt wrong to Blaine throughout all of that drama, he still felt unbelievable chemistry. 

As Sebastian continued kissing Blaine’s neck and started to give him a handjob, Blaine knew he needed to make it stop. Now that he finally had Sebastian right here in front of him, touching him in all the right ways, doing everything Blaine pictured those first days after they met when he knew there was something there, it didn’t feel right at all. No matter how amazing he knew finally giving into the temptation might be, he also knew it would never be as amazing as spending a night on his kitchen floor drunk with his best friend telling each other their biggest fears for the next year of their lives. 

Finally, Blaine pulled away from Sebastian and looked at him for a second, worried he might be making a big mistake. The second he thought of Sam, he knew this was the right call. “I’m really sorry, Sebastian, but I don’t think I can do this.” 

Sebastian stared at Blaine, shocked he would reject him after all this time. “Are you serious? Why?” 

“Trust me, I’ve wanted this for a long time, longer than you know and longer than I’d like to admit. But Sam is my best friend and tonight was supposed to be our night.” Blaine got out of the pool and started to put on his clothes again. 

Sebastian felt so stupid for thinking Blaine would ever choose him over someone else. No matter how long Sebastian pined over Blaine and sent him flirty texts and sang love songs with him and talked to him about his feelings, Blaine would never feel the same way about him. He followed Blaine out of the pool and redressed. Deciding to give it one last shot, Sebastian turned to Blaine again. “This is the last time, Blaine.” He waited to finish getting dressed while he waited for a response. “This is the last time you lead me on and I play along. I can’t keep doing this back and forth thing anymore. You’re either in or you’re out.” Part of him knew asking Blaine for such a commitment while he was so intoxicated was probably a bad idea, but he didn’t want to get hurt anymore and he needed an answer right away. 

Blaine sighed. He finished putting his clothes on and then faced Sebastian. “Then I’m out.” He repositioned the pool cover on the pool and then left his neighbor’s yard. 

For a moment, Sebastian followed closely behind. “I’m gonna call an Uber. I’ll figure out a way to come get my car tomorrow.” 

“Are you sure? You can stay at my house, I really don’t mind,” Blaine suggested, feeling guilty for rejecting Sebastian and also forcing him to pay for an expensive Uber back to Westerville. 

“I mind. I’ll see you around, Blaine Warbler.” Sebastian started walking down the street as he ordered the Uber on his phone. Blaine let out a sigh of relief when he knew he no longer needed to balance his feelings for Sebastian with the rest of his life. It felt freeing in a way, as if his lust for Sebastian had taken up a role in his life that made it feel impossible for him to confront his real feelings. 

Blaine wandered around his neighborhood for at least 40 minutes searching for Sam. He started to worry that something bad could’ve happened, realizing he didn’t even think of that possibility when Sam mentioned going on a walk. He tried calling Sam, but of course, he didn’t answer. Then Blaine realized he needed to check his house. He felt ridiculous for not checking there first, knowing Sam would have no idea how to get around Blaine’s neighborhood. He walked in through the front door of his house and sure enough, Sam sat on the living room couch, still listening to his own music choices. 

Sam instantly noticed Blaine walk in and before Blaine could say another word, Sam was on his feet and slowly walking toward his friend. “Where’s Sebastian?” 

“Almost back to Westerville by now I’d imagine,” Blaine responded, trying to find the right words to describe how he was feeling. “I just realized I wanted to spend my night with you and everything I felt for Sebastian is just drunk lust rooted in not being able to act on possible feelings for so long.” 

Sam nodded as he continued stepping toward Blaine. “I started feeling things in that pool, too.” 

Blaine’s eyebrows raised as his eyes locked on Sam’s. “Yeah? What things?” 

“Jealousy,” Sam answered, only a few feet away from Blaine. 

“Jealousy? Of me and Sebastian?” 

“Of Sebastian.” Sam stood less than a foot away from Blaine and tried to resist the temptation to fully commit to kissing him. “Seeing you with him...look, I don’t understand all of this yet, okay? I don’t want you to ask any questions because I promise I don’t know the answers.” 

Blaine just stared at Sam, unable to find the words to express how he felt in that moment. He couldn’t comprehend Sam’s words or their implications for this friendship. Luckily, Sam didn’t expect Blaine to respond; he just leaned in closer to Blaine until their lips were only centimeters apart. He let out one small breath before finally giving in and kissing Blaine with all of the energy he had left in him. 

As he felt Sam’s lips touch his, Blaine couldn’t believe what he was experiencing. Although he had his suspicions about Sam’s feelings for him all night, his mind always filled with doubts. At that moment, Blaine felt invincible. 

Sam slowly pulled Blaine back onto the living room couch where they spent the rest of the night kissing and lying together until they both finally passed out, the happiest and most confused either of them had ever been. 


	6. Rule #5- This is Vegas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter! There will be some author notes at the end :)

Tina woke up in a confused daze, looking around the room to figure out where she was. Somehow, she couldn’t remember how she ended up in Blaine’s bedroom but she could picture Sebastian and Blaine standing near the bed. She started to stand up but the entire room felt like it was spinning. She grabbed her head and held it as it throbbed in pain. She drank the rest of the glass of water she found next to the bed before she stood up and started to make her way downstairs. 

Sam ended up on the floor while Blaine laid perfectly still on the couch. Tina stared at them, noticing a pile of wet towels and clothes on the floor nearby. She started to pick it all up and decided to throw in a load of laundry to lessen the amount of work Blaine needed to do when he woke up. After putting in the laundry, she figured one of the others would wake up, but they both stayed sleeping. Tina decided she would start making breakfast for her friends, so she put some eggs into a frying pan and scrambled them. 

The smell of breakfast lingered throughout the entire house which is what finally woke Blaine up. He turned around, feeling worse than he probably had ever felt before. Suddenly, he remembered the amazing way his night ended and panicked because Sam no longer laid beside him on the couch. Luckily, Sam was still on the floor right next to the couch. Blaine smiled as he remembered the amazing kiss they shared and he stared at Sam for a long time before Sam’s eyes finally flickered open and he looked up at Blaine. 

Sam smiled a little at his best friend, hoping Blaine remembered what happened the night before. “Good morning,” Sam whispered. 

“Good morning,” Blaine smiled, reaching for Sam’s hand. 

Their hands held onto each other for a few minutes while they both tried to ignore their throbbing headaches and focus on the strong feelings they both felt at that moment. “What’s that smell?” Blaine finally asked, sitting up to look around the house. He noticed Tina in the kitchen and then looked back at Sam. “What are we gonna tell Tina?” 

Sam panicked at the thought of Tina knowing everything that happened between them. “I think we tell Tina nothing for now. We still haven’t talked about the whole thing so we should probably not freak her out with details we don’t know yet.” 

Blaine agreed and stood up. “Works for me.” He reached for Sam’s hand to help him stand up and they walked into the kitchen together. “Good morning, Tina.” 

“Good morning, Blaine. Hey, I have a question. Why did Sebastian Smythe tuck me into bed?” She asked, turning away from her cooking to face Blaine. 

Sam and Blaine exchanged an awkward glance before all three of them burst out laughing. “Sebastian brought us Taco Bell,” Sam finally explained after a break in the laughter. 

Tina frowned when she heard the news. “You guys got Taco Bell and you didn’t wake me up for it?” She sounded angry, but Blaine and Sam both found it hilarious how upset Tina seemed. They knew nothing would have happened between the two of them if Tina stayed awake all night, so even though they loved their friend, they were thankful for her not knowing how to handle her alcohol. 

“You also missed skinny dipping,” Blaine shrugged as he poured himself a glass of orange juice. 

“Oh my god, what else did you guys do without me?” Tina crossed her arms and stared at both of them in disgust. If she only knew what actually happened that night… 

Sam shrugged and glanced at Blaine before resuming eye contact with Tina. “Don’t worry. Just a talk on the kitchen floor. And we can do it all again tonight.” Sam reached his hand up for a high-five with Blaine and then helped Tina to scoop the scrambled eggs onto plates for each of them. 

“Oh no, definitely not. I’m never drinking again,” Tina smiled at the thought, knowing she’d said the same thing after the Rachel Berry house party train wreck extravaganza. 

As the three friends sat down to eat their breakfast, each of them thought of the events of the night, trying to piece together everything that happened. For Blaine, he could remember the details, but not the order of events. After Sebastian arrived, everything felt a little blurry. He remembered being in the pool but didn’t remember how he got his clothes off. He remembered Sebastian kissing him, but he didn’t remember ending it. He got himself a glass of water when he remembered his headache and tried his best to remember the events of the night. 

On the other hand, Sam remembered most of the night. He vividly remembered trying to unlock his phone, and the feeling of jealousy that came over him in the pool. He remembered wandering around Blaine’s neighborhood for a half hour trying to find Blaine’s house. But most importantly, he remembered the amazing kiss he shared with Blaine. As he thought about the night, he realized he could remember everything but it felt like he was watching it all from outside of his own body rather than experiencing it himself. He wished he could kiss Blaine again so that he could remember what it really felt like. 

“What’s with the silence?” Tina asked, concerned she was missing something important. 

Blaine answered first. “I’m just trying to remember everything that happened last night. How did we get from my house to the pool? And did I put the pool cover on after we were done?” 

“I don’t know; I left before you did, remember?” Sam asked, confused that Blaine seemed to be forgetting some of the details. 

Blaine blushed, remembering his embarrassment when Sebastian tried to makeout with him right in front of Sam. “I’m really sorry about that; I was so drunk but I was also being a huge idiot. I don’t know what happened.” 

Sam shrugged. “Don’t worry about it.” 

“Okay, what happened?” Tina asked, realizing she was missing a key detail from the night. 

Sam and Blaine looked at each other and then Sam put his hands up in the air. “I’m not telling her. This is your territory. I wasn’t even there.” 

Tina glared at Blaine suspiciously, worried about what might have happened between Blaine and Sebastian. “It’s not a big deal, honestly. I made out with Sebastian in the pool and I think Sam left at some point because it was pretty weird that I was making out with Sebastian naked in my neighbor’s pool. Then I was upset that Sam left so I ended my...whatever it was with Sebastian and he Ubered home.” 

“Then what?” Tina asked, noticing Sam’s guilty expression. 

“Then nothing,” Blaine said hesitantly, glancing at Sam for his approval. “I came home and we eventually crashed on the couch. All I know is I will not be drunk texting Sebastian anytime soon.” 

Tina nodded along with the story as she finished her breakfast. “Alright, are we still going to the beach today? Because if we are, I definitely need to take a shower.” 

Blaine contemplated saying no for a second purely because of how hungover he felt, but he still really wanted to spend a day on the beach with his friends. “I’m down for the beach as long as we wait for a couple hours because I definitely can’t go anywhere near a car for a while.” 

“I’m going to take a shower then. I’ll be down in a half hour.” Tina put her plate in the dishwasher and then went back upstairs to shower in Blaine’s shower. 

The second Tina left the room, Blaine looked toward Sam to try to read how he felt about the whole situation. “So we should probably talk,” Blaine suggested, hoping he wouldn’t scare Sam from having the conversation they both knew they needed to have. 

Sam nodded, wishing he could put it off a little longer. “I know. I was telling the truth when I told you I don’t know what this means. I never would have done that if I wasn’t drunk; I would’ve been too scared.” 

“Scared of what?” Blaine asked. “You’ve known forever that I like you.” 

“Scared of hurting you. I’m not gay. I really loved Britt and Mercedes when I was with them. I guess I just haven’t figured out my sexuality yet and I don’t want you to be...what’s it called when something gets hurt on your way to finding out the truth or winning the battle or whatever?” 

“Collateral?” 

“Yeah, I didn’t want you to be collateral damage on my way to figuring all of that out. You’re still my best friend no matter what. I just needed to kiss you to see how it made me feel.” Sam worried about what Blaine’s reaction might be when he heard he wasn’t totally sure how he felt yet. He knew he felt something for Blaine, but he didn’t know what that meant for his sexuality as a whole. 

Blaine hesitantly reached for Sam’s hand as he listened to his words. “And how did it make you feel?” 

“I know I have feelings for you; that’s not the hard part. I just don’t know how I feel in a more general way yet. I can’t define it for you if I can’t totally understand it myself.” He looked down, afraid to see Blaine’s face. 

“Come on, do you really think I’d be mad at you if you didn’t have it all figured out yet? I don’t even think I have it all figured out yet. I made out with Sebastian naked in a pool in front of my best friend last night. I made out with Rachel Berry two years ago and kind of enjoyed it. I didn’t figure out I was totally gay until after experimenting a little bit. You don’t need to label yourself until you know for sure, or even at all if you don’t want to. I definitely don’t expect you to do that for me.” Blaine squeezed Sam’s hand comfortingly, hoping it would show him how much he cared. 

Sam finally looked up at Blaine with a smile. “Thanks. I do know that I like you and if you’re willing, I’d love to try this out. Kissing you definitely felt good and I want to do it again.” 

Blaine blushed at the thought. “I like you, too. I’ve liked you for almost a year.” 

Sam smiled as he released a sigh of relief from his lips. “I can’t believe I finally told you. It’s like this huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders, like I finally admitted that I’ve been fooling myself pretending all the dreams and fantasies were just my imagination playing tricks on me.” 

“Dreams and fantasies? What are you talking about?” Blaine asked, a slight smirk appearing on his lips as he waited for Sam’s reply. 

Sam’s face instantly turned red as he noticed his mistake. “Oh, it doesn’t matter, I don’t think you need to know all the details about that…” 

“Come on, you gotta give me something. You can’t just say that and expect me to drop it. You know me better than that,” Blaine laughed, lightly nudging Sam. 

Seeing the playful look on Blaine’s face, Sam couldn’t help but reveal the truth. “Okay, fine. Ever since you told me you had a thing for me, I started having occasional sex dreams about you. And I may have gotten off a couple of times thinking about it. That’s originally what got me thinking I must be into you. Then it just kinda spiraled from there.” 

Blaine couldn’t help but laugh at Sam’s hesitance to tell him about the dreams; he would be embarrassed if he was in Sam’s position, too. “That’s actually really cute. I wish I would’ve known sooner.” 

“I didn’t want to tell you until I knew for sure what it meant. I still don’t, but I want to give it a try and see what happens. Only if you want to, of course,” Sam rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, patiently awaiting what Blaine would say next. 

“Of course,” Blaine smiled and leaned in to kiss Sam for the second time, this time sober. The sober kiss that tasted nothing of alcohol and instead of satisfaction after a long time of pining after each other felt so much more real and rewarding. 

As they each smiled into the kiss they shared, Blaine realized he needed to make it stop before Tina walked in. “We should probably save this for later. Tina would probably be mad if she found out. I think we need to wait before we tell her.” 

“I agree,” Sam smiled, overcome with joy as he thought about what the future might hold between him and Blaine. “Wait, does that mean we’re giving up on rule number five, too?” 

Blaine laughed as he responded to Sam. “Come on, those rules were never real. If we let last night be Vegas, I would never get to kiss you again.” He smirked at the thought, still a little worried Sam would feel weird about the whole thing. 

“Well we definitely couldn’t have that,” Sam smirked back at him, thrilled with the progression of their relationship. “Alrighty then,” Sam said, in the voice of Ace Ventura. Sam’s impressions always made Blaine laugh. In fact, Blaine was one of the only people who never thought Sam’s impressions were dorky or lame, but actually hilarious and adorable. “Let’s get ready for the beach,” Sam smiled and left a brief kiss on Blaine’s cheek before running upstairs to grab his bag and change into the swimsuit he brought for the beach. 

Blaine, Sam, and Tina spent the entire day on the beach and nothing could have made the day a better way to spend their Memorial Day weekend. Blaine and Sam experienced no difficulty spending the day as best friends, just as they always did. But they knew everything was about to change for the better and they couldn’t wait to see what the next months would bring. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that’s it for now! Thank you so much for sticking with it and reading. As I was editing this chapter, I realized how much I loved writing this story and started thinking about either making a second part with their beach day or writing a sequel sort of thing that’s a bit more serious. Part of me really wants to leave this as its own piece, but I also really enjoyed writing it so I’m not sure. Please let me know what you think of the ending and if you’d like to read more!


End file.
